psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape From The Daten City / Script
This is a script from the Panty & Stocking eith Garterbelt fan episode Escape From The Daten City . English Dub Episode starts at a coffee shop, Lacey Anarchy sipping an iced mocha. Panty and Stocking walk in and notice Lacey's bored espression. Panty: '''Who the crap is that, sis?! '''Stocking: Are you freakin' kidding me right now?! We haven't even god-dang met her yet! Lacey: 'Meh, I'm Lacey Anarchy. '''Panty: '''What the f... ''Stocking slaps her hand over Panty's mouth. 'Lacey: 'I'm not kidding, I'm actually your long-lost sister. Garterbelt even told me. The only reason I'm here is because I wanted to visit Daten City. Now, let me finish my sugar! '''Stocking: '''Wh-what did you just say? '''Lacey: '''You heard me. Like you, I like sugar. I don't usually have as much sugar as you though, Stocking. I had to stop having too much caffiene, so that I don't get kicked out of Heaven. ''Panty gets a smirk on her face. 'Lacey (whispers): '''Oh, I am SO screwed... '''Panty: '''Oh, it's okay. It's not what you think, just trust me. ''Lacey rolls her eyes. 'Panty: '''All I'm saying is, that you're our new SLUT! '''Lacey: '''WHAT?! ''Stocking slaps Panty again. 'Panty: '''Hey, I don't want your sugary fingers all over me! '''Stocking: '''This girl... um, I mean, ANGEL, is not a slut, stupid! '''Panty: '''Oh, well screw you too! We could just celebrate this bullcrap for all I care! Actually, that's a good idea. ''Stocking and Lacey both roll their eyes. Scene transitions into the Angel's house in Daten City. 'Stocking: '''PANTY! HOW LONG WILL THIS TAKE YOU?! ''Panty comes out of restroom, wearing her new outfit. 'Stocking: '''Oh god, are you serious, Panty?! A blue dress, red ankle Soap boots, which, apperently YOU created, along with the "Welcome To D.C., Slut!" banner you set up?! '''Panty: '''Because I can, stupid! It's not like YOU'RE wearing anything other than your basic stuff! '''Stocking: ' I don't want to celebrate anything. Lacey and Stocking get pulled outside by Panty, and the scene transitions into the Angels walking together in Daten City, but zooms over to Scanty and Kneesocks explaining something to a military agent. '''Kneesocks: ...And then the buildings caught on fire! It was just awful! Scanty (while pointing to the Angels): 'Indeed, AND those criminals over there are responsible! ''The Angels get spotted as the Demon Sisters run away. 'Lacey: '''Um, something we can help you with, sir? ''Angels are grabbed and taken into seperate police cars, and the scene transitions to a helicopter flying. Inside, the Angels cry at the same time. 'Panty (thinks): '''Hmm, not all hope is lost. Perhaps I can break all of us out somehow. ''Panty breaks off her handcuffs, and she is still ''wearing them like bracelets. She quietly walks over to the doors, kicking them open. Stocking and Lacey stare in disbelief.' '''Agent: '''Freeze! What do you think you're doing?! ''Calls over to other agent: ''Get that god-dang Angel! ''While ''angent is yelling, Panty jumps to the bottom of the helicopter and then jumps on top.' '''Panty (while pulling off a helicopter wing): '''You beotches have low-budget flights, no rom-coms or spicy food?! Then I am SO freakin' outta here! I like hanging out with sluts better! ''Panty gets on the helicopter wing she pulled off and jumps off the helicopter, while riding the wing like a snowboard. A clip of a mysterious character only breifly appears, showing that he was doing what Panty was doing. '' '''Panty: '''YEAH! ''Lacey breaks loose and picks up a brick, proceeding to shove it into the driver's mouth, then spreading her Angel wings and flying out, Stocking doing the same. Panty rides in Daten City with her new snowboard; a part of Daten City looking like San Fransisco. Stocking and Lacey fly after her. Eventually losing the "snowboard", Panty starts grinding on rails, Stocking and Lacey still following her. After finishing the rail segment, Panty is shocked to see a ginormous truck almost about to run over her. Stocking and Lacey arrive just in time to grab her, and the truck gets hit, comepletely destroyed. It is now sunset. Panty, Stocking, and Lacey breathe sighs of relief. They then see something in the distance; a sillouette. The Demon Sisters appear once again. 'Panty: '''Huh? '''Daten City military agents: '''Don't move! Stay where you are! Keep your hands up in the air! '''Stocking (muttering): '''Oh, shoot. '''Lacey (muttering): '''We are SO screwed. '''Panty (muttering): '''Not again! ''Scene transitions into a prison scene. ''Stocking: '''What're you holding, Lacey? '''Lacey: '''I'm holding a card right here, I can break all of us out with this. ''Lacey slides the card through a nearby slot, and the cells open. '' '''Lacey (whispering): '''Let's go. ''End credits start rolling as the girls spread their Angel wings, Panty transforming her undies into a gun and shoots a wall, leaving a big hole in the wall. The Angels fly out. Category:Episode Scripts